<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Роберт и горгона by Seina_Jamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257387">Роберт и горгона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seina_Jamari/pseuds/Seina_Jamari'>Seina_Jamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Mostly Gen, Science Fiction, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seina_Jamari/pseuds/Seina_Jamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Роберт думал, что знает об Изменных все. Оказалось - недостаточно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Роберт и горгона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорят, ты боишься того, чего не знаешь, но в случае Роберта Уиггинса это не работало. Он отлично знал, что Измененная, стоящая перед ним, принадлежит к классу Энергетов, тип — Горгона. Знал, что гибкие отростки на ее голове, больше похожие на дреды, лишь наполовину органические, и на концах у них — вживленные в плоть коннекторы, которыми прекрасно можно выколоть глаза. Знал, что хоть Энергеты и не принадлежат к агрессивным классам, силы и скорости у Горгоны хватит, чтобы свернуть человеку шею. Раньше, чем он успеет сказать «Медуза». Знал, что плотную, крохотными чешуйками покрытую кожу и не каждый пистолет возьмет, не говоря уже о ножах. Знал о когтях, в которых кремния было больше, чем рога. А еще он знал, что Измененным совершенно не за что любить корпорацию «Эмпедокл». Корпорацию, в которой он работал до сих пор.<br/>
— Эври, это Роберт, — из мрачных раздумий о том, пробьют ли когти бронеткань пиджака, его вывел ворчливый голос детектива, — Роберт, это Эвриала. Отныне вы работаете вместе, поздравляю, Эври, верни мне этого яйцеголового целым, идет?<br/>
— Ну вот, — в ответ Измененная оскалилась, демонстрируя ровные, треугольные зубы, и протянула руку, — даже надкусить нельзя! Не боись. Вы, халаты, невкусные.<br/>
— Напарников не едим. И не отрываем руки. И не надкусываем! — детектив метнул на нее строгий взгляд, и Роберт, безуспешно пытавшийся найти в себе силы пожать руку, не заметил в этом взгляде усмешки.</p><p>Оказывается, он не все знал об Измененных. Например, что высокобелковым питанием они считают не специально разработанную питательную смесь, а едва прожаренное мясо, с жилами и костями. И что щупальца-отростки постоянно слегка шевелятся, а когда их носительница сердится — поднимаются и направляют концы на того, кто ее разозлил. Узнал, что Эвриала не сколько смеется, сколько противно свистит на высокой ноте. И что когтям Горгон и впрямь не страшна дешевая бронеткань.<br/>
— Жив, халат? — Эвриала держала нападавшего за плечо и при любой попытке дернуться сжимала пальцы сильнее, — Тогда звони копу. У нас тут персеец… С плазменным оружием, ого! Мальчик, только тронешь эту игрушку, я тебе руку оторву и сожру у тебя на глазах.<br/>
— Ты и правда съела бы? — спросил Роберт ее позже, когда незадачливого фанатика уже увозили, и тотчас пожалел.<br/>
— Еще чего, — Эври зевнула, открывая клыки, и добавила, — я людей не ем. Но будешь задавать глупые вопросы — для тебя сделаю исключение.</p><p>А еще Роберт узнал, что коннекторы на концах щупалец частенько болят, и болит имплант на шее, под самым затылком. И что Эвриала порой плохо спит (а эти живые дреды еще и тяжелые, и шея иногда устает до судорог), но пить обезболивающее не любит — мутит от него и голова плохо работает. Узнал, что босиком она не ходит, боится щекотки, и терпеть не может уколы. А кожа у Горгон на самом деле теплая и лишь слегка шершавая. И под «прической» теплеет.<br/>
— Потерпи, хорошо, потерпи, — просил он, торопливо заливая ожог на плече Горгоны медгелем. Кислота разъела даже плотную чешую, и это явно было больно — Эври жмурилась и сжимала кулаки так, что когти в ладони вонзались.<br/>
— Бывало и хуже, халат, — она с облегчением свистнула, когда Роберт закончил. Шупальца расползлись по плечу, прикрывая рану, и Уиггинс машинально потянулся убрать их, как убрал бы волосы, но стоило ему коснуться «дредов» — Эвриала дернулась и зашипела, как кошка:<br/>
— Еще раз так сделаешь — руки оторву и сьем! Никогда не трогай, идет?</p><p>Роберт Уиггинс не знал, что Эвриала может быть даже красивой — когда слитным рывком бросается вперед, прикрывая его от чужой атаки. Или когда потягивается со сна, и мускулы играют под кожей. Или когда сидит недвижно, как статуя, и дрожит лишь «дред», подключенный к компьютеру. Роберт не знал, что она умеет улыбаться — неловко и не разжимая губ, как будто стесняется клыков. И не замечал, что в желтых, змеиных глазах — золотой ободок вокруг зрачка.<br/>
Горгона грелась на солнце, почти раздетая — длинная майка на бретелях едва-едва прикрывала все, что должна прикрывать одежда. «Дреды», разбросанные по траве вокруг, чуть шевелились, выдавая хозяйку — та блаженствовала.<br/>
— Все же мы их накрыли, — Роберт сел рядом, осторожно, чтобы не задеть ни одно из щупалец, — довольна?<br/>
— Еще бы, — Эвриала повернула к нему лицо, но глаз не открыла, — мне теперь… эй! Ты что делаешь?<br/>
Уиггинс не удержался — больно уж разомлевшей выглядела Горгона, очень уж забавными казались ее коннекторы, и впрямь похожие на сонных змей. Он поднял руку, коснулся одного и погладил ладонью — щупальце под пальцами оказалось горячим и гладким.<br/>
— Руки оторву и съем, — Эвриала приоткрыла глаза, но с места не сдвинулась, только ближайшие к Роберту «дреды» свернулись в жгут. В ответ на это Роберт усмехнулся и погладил «змею» опять, до самой границы с металлом.<br/>
Жгут дернулся вверх, направился к Уиггинсу и… ткнул его слегка в плечо, а потом обвил руку. Он был теплый, чуть пульсирующий в такт дыханию Эвриалы. И совершенно не ядовитый и не скользкий.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>